Sentimientos
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: ¿Quién dice que una buena amistad no puede convertirse en el más profundo amor? Tsunayoshi creía en ese amor a primera vista, ese que experimento con Kyoko Sasagawa. Pero Enma le demostró lo contrario. 0027.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!,** ****_Akira Amano_**.**

**Pareja**:** 0027-2700 **: _Enma Kozato x Sawada Tsunatoshi - Sawada Tsunayoshi x Enma Kozato. _

* * *

**Jassi Albarn Presenta: **

**Sentimientos**

_Mis sentimientos parecían cambiar, sentía que ya no me encontraba solo en este mundo. Realmente no es que lo estuviera pero dentro de todo cuando estoy contigo… Me refiero a que no soy el único ser humano que comete errores la mayor parte del tiempo a causa de mi continua torpeza, el único que constantemente todo le no salía como lo planeaba. _

_Incluso aquel amor que decía sentir por Kyoko-chan había desaparecido. De cierta forma me llenas por completo. Me atrevo a decir que nuestra unión llega a ser tan fuerte como la de primo y Cozart Shimon. Me siento por fin que estoy complementado, que alguien me puede entender a la perfección pues no es necesario que te pongas en mis zapatos o yo en los tuyos. Simplemente nos entendemos, con una mirada basta para saber como esta el otro. Con solo estar a tu lado me siento seguro, eres la tierra misma, tan firme y permanente… capaz de sostener y ser el apoyo de todo con la resolución de tu determinación. Me atrevo a agregar algo más: Quisiera ser tu cielo, quiero entenderte y aceptarte tal como eres, cubrirte por completo. Suena muy osado de mi parte, me impresiona pensar de esta forma pero supongo que es el amor lo que mi impulsa. _

_De todas formas sigo siendo un cobarde. Todo esto que pienso sin duda lo mas probable es que no tenga el valor y el coraje para decírtelo frente a frente. Tengo miedo de perder tu amista. No lo deseo. ¿Cómo podría? Si aquí donde me vez sigo siendo yo… ¡sigo siendo Dame-Tsuna! Créeme que yo no quiero ser el jefe de la mafia, no me interesa. Solo quiero estar junto mis amigos y seres queridos, para seguir compartiendo momentos felices. Que sus sonrisas nunca de los jamases se borren… Y especialmente quiero verte sonreír, hacerte reír como a veces nos suele pasar. No sabes como me pone feliz cuando te veo a ti feliz. Cuando tu rostro deja esa expresión y la cambia por una de alegría. Desde que te conocí, soy más feliz que antes. Lo creía imposible hasta que apareciste. _

_No quiero perderte, jamás. No puedo perderte a ti, no me gustaría ya que el solo imaginarlo, me hace sentir una vacío asfixiante. ¿Tal vez primo se sintió de esta forma con el primer Shimon? Haber tenido que separarse y no volverse a ver más nunca. No, no soy tan fuerte como ellos, para aguantar estar alejado de ti, ahora que te encontré no quiero separarme de ti. ¡Yo jamás he sido egoísta! Pero… pero es lo que siento. _

_Sabes que admiro la amistad de Giotto Vongola y Cozart Shimon. La amistad de ambos es tan fuerte como la nuestra pero, yo… yo creo que esto va más allá de una cálida amistad. No me parece extraño ni me aterra que seas del mismo sexo que yo… s-solo se… Enma-kun y-yo… yo estoy seguro que…_

-Tsuna-Kun- la voz de un joven llego a los oídos del castaños de orbes miel.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE- Sawada Tsunayoshi por la impresión se resbalo a causa de sus propios pies cuando se giro. El otro lo observaba de manera neutral, pero aquella mirada que de un momento a otro se mostro divertida, se agacho y le tendió la mano al castaño para ayudarlo a levantarse. En aquel momento el pelirrojo sonrió – Tsuna-kun… mejor levántate antes que pase algo y yo termine en las mismas-comento bromeando. Tsuna se quedo observando a Enma con un ligero sonrojo, asintió finalizando con tomar su mano.

Sin duda le encantaba la gentileza del pelirrojo, su tranquilidad, aquella sonrisita que se forma en los labios de este. Le encantaba absolutamente todo lo que hiciera este. No soltó su mano, se sentía desfallecer y en parte los nervios y un cosquilleo recorrió absolutamente todo su cuerpo. No había dudas de que sus sentimientos habían evolucionado. ¿Quién dice que una buena amistad no puede convertirse en el más profundo amor? Tsunayoshi creía en ese amor a primera vista, ese que experimento con Kyoko Sasagawa. Pero Enma le demostró lo contrario.

Enma Kozato no era tonto. Sabía que Tsuna seguía sujetándole la mano, pero no le dijo nada. Además que el tacto del castaño le gustaba. Y por otra parte el mismo Tsuna no quería soltarle, experimentaba nuevas sensaciones, se encontraba sumamente embriagado de felicidad. El tiempo pareció detenerse, inconscientemente el castaño apretó la mano del contrario. Enma no dijo nada. Observo como este le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que inmediatamente el pelirrojo lo acompañara con la suya propia… No había duda. Tsuna-kun era el mismísimo cielo.

_Algún día tendré el valor suficiente, dejare la cobardía de lado y seré capaz de alcanzar lo que deseo, por ti... Por mis amigos._

_Los protegeré a todos para que juntos vivamos un futuro lleno de esplendor. Me asegurare de seguir siempre a tu lado, quien sabe si como amigos o como algo más. Pero sin importar que venga y el resultado que se obtenga a causa de esas consecuencias. Mis sentimientos no cambiaran. Enma-kun y-yo… yo estoy seguro que… estoy enamorado de ti. _

Tsuna estaba realmente feliz a su lado. En un impulso lo abrazo riendo sin ninguna razón. Algo que sencillamente al decimo capo de la familia Shimon lo dejo desconcertado pero sonrió sin decir nada. A veces el silencio decía más que las palabras. Solo esperaba que Tsuna-kun comprendiera…

_Y en ese abrazo, lo único que mi mente decía era que te amo, te amo Enma-Kun. Algún día tendré el valor suficiente, dejare la cobardía de lado y lo sabrás._

* * *

**N/A: **Estuve un buen tiempo alejada de escribir por asuntos personales. Pensé en escribir Drabbles y One-shots para entrar en calor y luego poder continuar mis fics ademas que tengo pensando otras historias :3

De esta forma nació este pequeño escrito ligero que realmente me gusto. (Aparte que amo a Enma *-*) jaja espero que les guste. De ante mano no esta demás un comentario, ya que mi manera de escribir se ha debilitado (Lo siento así T.T) jeje asi que cualquier error ortografico o algún cometario constructivo, sea bienvenido.

See ya!


End file.
